Bel's Surprise
by TacoNinja808
Summary: Bel decides to visit the Vongola's Storm guardian unannounced! Bad mistake Bel-chan! 1859! Hints of B26! Smut! Character OOCness! This is my first smut so go easy on me everyone! I do not own KHR, or it's characters!


Bel has never been, so shocked, and horrified in his entire life. He was in a mood for mischevious, and he knew just who to bug. The storm guardian of the Vongola. Gokudera is well known to be short tempered, and has a tendacy to over react over small matters, so Bel knew that bugging the right hand man of the Decimo would be a great laugh. Just the presense of him causes hilarious reactions of the bomber. All it takes is a simple glance of him for the silverette to start yelling, and to throw bombs every where, and to the royal highness. This is comedy gold.

The last thing the prince ever expected when he barged into the bomber's office was to find the aloof cloud guardian of the Vongola having his member inside of the bomber, and Bel most certainly did not miss the maid costume, or panties that are on the floor. Bel had never thought of the two Vongola brats to be gay let alone gay for eachother. He always had the impression that the two hated eachother. If they weren't fighting. They would be ignoring eachother, or just barely putting up with eachother's presenses. The prince felt mortifies from the sight. The sight of other men in the nude disgust the princely manic especially if the sight was one like this. There is only one man on this planet that Bel loves to see naked, and that is his precious froggy who is in fact his lover. The prince gets what the prince wants indeed for the frog was originally straight, and well his highness is bisexual.

Bel will admit that there is only one good thing about this sight. That is the look on Gokudera's face. His face is as red as a tomato, and he looks like he wants to die. Which the prince is always willing to help in that department. Sadly for the prince the small feeling of amusemnet on the bomber's face is quickly replaced from fear thanks to the lovely skylark. Bel is one who rarely gets scared, and when he does he always puts on a tough act, but the look that Hibari has on his face is one of the most terrifying things Bel has ever witnessed, and he has seen many traumatizing things that he always shrugs them off. this is something he cannot shrug off, and simply leave the room laughing. No, no ,no. He's gonna have to run, and go into hiding until the prefect cools off. Bel is a genius, and it doesn't even take a genius to tell this much. It's quite clear that Hibari is angry over three things. 1 Bel interrupted them. 2 Bel saw HIS herbivore in this state. 3 The damn herbivore is crowding. Bel proving that he is not an idiot -which his loving kouhai always calls him even though he is indeed a genius- runs out of the room hoping that he can get into a safe hiding spot soon.

Earlier that evening

Gokudera wanted to give his lover a little surprise. It's been a while since they've 'done it', and Gokudera really wanted it bad. He knew Hibari is feeling the same way, so because it's been a while the bomber decided to do something special that he knew Kyouya would love. He had to give up a lot of his pride to put on this disgraceful outfit, but he knew all too well that it would be worth it. Still the bomber can't help, but feel embarrassed. If anyone else saw him in this outfit he would just crawl into a hole, and die of humliation. He would never be able to live it down. Right now the smoking bomber is in a frilly maids dress. The skirt of the dress barely covers the black, frilly panties that he has on underneath. The dress is very, very frilly, and if you ask him; slutty. The shoulder's are open, and the back is laced up like a corset. The male is wearing black socks that go up to his mid-thigh, and had lace on the top. He's even wearing heels which makes where he can barely walk without a support. '_How can those woman go through the entire day in these wrenched things!_' The bomber thinks in annoyance. The bomber has never felt, so naked while waering cloths. Hibari better hurry up before Gokudera decides to just forget the maid outfit. The bomber lets out a loud huff, and is about to just change back into his suit -even though he went through such struggles to get the outfit on- Hibari walts right on in, and stops dead in his tracks when he spots his silvered hair lover who he finds is the defination of 'beautiful'.

The emerald orbs widen, and a very not-so-faint pink appears on the pale cheek of the bomber. Hibari closes the mahogony doors, and the faint sound of the door being lock can be heard. "Well isn't this a lovely surprise." The skylark speaks seductively, and has a smirk of amusement on his face. A glint of excitement can be spotted in those grey-blue pools of his. The storm guardian looks down to his face not wanting the skylark to see his deep blush. Said Skylark makes his way to the male while undoing his black, silk tie. When he reaches the silverette he swiftly takes off his expensive jacket. Hibari's little member twitches from the sight of his lover. He raises his lover's chin, so they are looking eye to eye to eachother. The beautiful emerald orbs shine in anticpation, and embarrassment. Hibari gently pushes Gokudera down onto the desk, and gives him a gentle kiss that immediately gets returned.

Hibari presses his knee inbetween his lover's legs, and said lover wraps his slender arms around Hibari's neck. The kiss quickly turns passionate, and Hibari licks, and nibbles the bottom lip of the silverette who instantly granst access. The skillful tongue explores each, and every corner of the wet cavern, and soon a small battle for dominence happens between the two's tongues. Hibari wins the little battle quickly, and both needing air reluctantly break their kiss. The cloud guardian gives the bomber sweet butterfly kisses down his neck. The male stops right above the collarbone, and starts to suck on the spot. A moan slips out of the bomber's mouth, and the sound his music to the prefect's ears. He continues to suck the spot until a mark appears which he licks efore moving on to a different spot to repeat the process.

After leaving four hickeys on the storm guardian's neck he raises himself to take a good look at his lover. Gokudera is panting hard, blushing a bright shade of pink, and his bruised, swollen lips look oh so kissable, so that is what Hibari does. He swoops down to have a passionate, and needy kiss. When they part again a trail of saliva keeps them connected. Sloppily Gokudera unbottons the purple dress shirt that Hibari is wearing who non-chalantly takes it off once it's unbotton. Both them not taking their eyes off each other. Hibari knees the bomber's erection, and bites down down on the pale neck. A light gasp of surprise slips from Gokudera's mouth has he feels a sharp pain. The prefect bites just hard enough for blood to appear which he licks away. While licking the crimson liquid he slides the panties down, and takes hold of the Gokudera's member. At a painfully slow pace Hibari jerks Gokudera off. By this point both guardian's eyes have glaze eyes that are full of lust, and need. Hibari's pant have become unbearably tight, but for now he will ignore the pain. He pratically ripps the maid costume off, and starts sucking Gokudera's right nipple. He uses his free hand to start twisting, and pinching the other one.

At this point Gokudera has become a panting mess, and is even drooling. He is feeling, so much pleasure, but it is not enough. He needs more. Hibari lets go off his throbbing erection after giving it a teasing, light squeeze. A whimper of disappointment comes out of the silverette. Hibari uses his now free hand to grab the bottle of lube that is in the drawer closest to them. He stops sucking, and pinching the now erect nipples, and gives Gokudera a small peck on the lip. He settles the storm guardian's legs above his shoulders for easy access to the male's wonderful entrance. He squeezes out some lube out of the bottle, and makes sure his fingers have been thoroughly lubicrated before putting in one digit in Gokudera's tight hole. A groan escapes the bomber's mouth, but soon gets replaced into a moan as the second digit enters, and rubs against his prostate. Hibari makes a scissor motion with his fingers to loosen Gokudera's entrance, and he unzips his pants, and bring out his own throbbing erection. He puts in the third digit, and thrust his fingers into the bomber's prostate that he has memorized of it's location. "K-Kyouya~" Gokudera moans out his name causing him to smirk, and lean down. His mouth is right beside the silverette's ear that is beat red. He licks the male's ear teasingly, and whispers seductively "Your gonna have to beg for it~". The male below the Skylark shivers in delight. "P-Please Kyouya~ Fuck me~" Gokudera begs.

Hibari takes out his fingers earning him a grown of disappointment, and he aims his own member at Gokudera's entrance. Slowly he gets the head in, and not long later he has his entire member in. "Ahhh~ Kyouya~!" Gokudera calls in a voice that sounds like an angel to the cloud guardian. "Hayato." The skylark groans out has he lets his lover get use to his member. It doesn't take long before Gokudera begs. "Kyouya~ Please move~ Fuck me~~!". Hibari happily obliges to the male's begging, and starts moving. At first he was moving at a steady pace that soon became quick. Each thrust hits the bomber's prostate. Gokudera's moans fill the room, and sometimes a moan would slip out of the prefect's mouth. Gokudera is clinging to his lover for dear life sinking his nails into Hibari's pale skin. He's coming close he can feel it. "Faster~! Harder~!" He begs. In return Hibari starts thrusting even fatser, and harder. Gokudera's hips move along wit the thrust. Hibari starts to jerk him off in time with his thrust, and before he climaxes a certain prince barges into the room that was indeed locked.

All three froze. Bel had broken the lock without realizing it which would be his down fall. Gokudera's cheeks heated up, and his emerald orbs widen in surprise, and embarrasment. He wants to die ight now, and knowing the Varia's so-call genius. Bel would happily help with that. Hibari glared daggers at the twenty six year old assassin, and had a dark terrifying aura that even Gokudera felt pity for Bel. Bel looked shocked, and competely mortified. It was also clear that Bel was feeling very terrified from the prefect just like any other person would. Bel being the genius he is runs out of the room, and Hibari separates himself from his almost climaxing lover, and quickly gets dressed, and grabbs out his deadly tonfas. The Skylark chases after Bel using Roll to find where the prince had ran off too. Gokudera just awkwardly stares at the open door feeling in pain from being left like this.


End file.
